til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Page
Crowes was right! I mean, he's STILL trying to KILL me. But he was RIGHT! I can't trust ANYONE. —Erica talking to herself. Erica Page is the redhead teenage protagonist of Til Morning's Light and Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page. Erica is a student and a Paranormal Investigator alongside her friend Angie and by her own. After Angie went missing, Erica took as a duty to finish Angie's work by investigating almost all the Supernatural locations of Leisterville. She is a very clever and a little shy girl able to solve any puzzle, decipher clues and explore creepy places without anyone. Backstory Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page ''Main Article: Til Morning's Light: The Private Blog of Erica Page '' Erica moved to Leisterville with her father Donald Page when she was 14, at the beginning she didn't fit well with her new life. When Erica entered school, she spotted the old mansion in Hamilton Road for the first time, which gave her a great curiosity and at the same time a bad feeling about it. At the school, she meets Brooke and Lexie by spilling a milk carton over Brooke's "silk shirt." When people started to circle around them to see what happened, a girl named Angie attempts to defend Erica by telling Brooke and Lexie to back off or she will tell all school how Brooke wet the bed last year. After hearing that, Brooke and Lexie walked away and pushed past Erica into the crowd. Angie then invited Erica to sit at her table and both began to stay together in school and Angie became Erica's best friend. Few days later, Erica realized that Angie had a strange symbol on the cover of her notebook, when Erica asked Angie about it, she told Erica she's a "Ghost Detective" and claimed Leisterville is haunted. However, at first Erica didn't believe her at all and Angie sensed her doubt. So, she took Erica that night at 9 pm to Porter Graveyard, one of the oldest cemeterys on New England in which Angie hoped to find a spirit or something supernatural, but they just got a big scare by who will become Erica's cat, Farfel. Days later, they entered to Hawthorne Park trying to find the ghost of Francis Meryl, "who lost her life a hundred fifty years ago" says Angie. During the total boredom, Erica told Angie about the Mansion on Hamilton and she took notes on her phone and said she'll check it out later. After hours of zero activity, Erica was tired of waiting and they fell asleep. When Erica heard the voice of a young girl she woken up and saw the back of a white dress banishing into the forest, Erica frantically woke up Angie and they chased the voice deep into the woods, but they stopped hearing the voice and lost the path of it. Both friends sat on a swing and begin trying to outdo each other to see who can swing the highest, Angie dismounted and landed 3 yards away from the swing. When Erica landed on the ground she saw she was standing on top of a green gunk which Angie called Ectoplasm, a residue created only by a supernatural being, Angie impressed said "I think you really did spot a ghost, Erica.", Erica believed now for sure that all the Supernatural thing was now for real. On June 8th, Angie disappeared leaving only her Journal as a trace of her whereabouts, Erica felt guilty for Angie's disappearence, so she started to investigate and search for clues only to be getting back at the same place, the Mansion in Hamilton Road, Erica blamed herself for making Angie enter the Mansion alone and she fell into a deep depression for about a year. Erica continued Angie's Supernatural Research and also she read everything and more that Angie suggested before her disappearance, she thinks that "she owed to her". When Erica was reading the book "Enoch Samson's Black Magic and Nether Sorcery" she found several pages devoted to sites around the world who were linked to an unexplainable supernatural phenomena, and among all the pages she found a photo of the Mansion in Hamilton Road, Erica frightened at that, but now she's was for sure that something evil lies inside the house and that Angie got in there and never come out. But before going inside, Erica attached on the top of Angie's Notebook a liquid crystal stone, in order to know if Angie was inside or not, she went to the front of the Mansion and wait until the crystal turned color, but Erica only got weird results and she left with a big doubt on her head. In school, Brooke and Lexie read all the notes on Angie's Notebook about a "haunted house on Hamilton" and she accused Erica of killing Angie, but they said it looks suspicious that Erica pops into town and less than two months later Angie disappears. So both girls offered Erica to go inside the Mansion on Saturday to see if there is any trace of her. Erica accepted although she didn't trust on them at all, but she's willing to take the chance of bring Angie home. At the night of Saturday, Brooke and Lexie arrived at Erica's home, ready to take her, before Erica leaves, she writes and sends the last post for her blog. On it she thanks all the readers for listening her problems and helping her to work somethings out of her head, but she can't make her friend wait any longer. After sending the post, she takes some deep breathes and leaves her house. Til Morning's Light ''Main Article: ''Til Morning's Light Story In the middle of the night, Erica, Brooke and Lexie arrive to the mansion. Lexie opens the front door and gives Erica the Flashlight, Brooke pushes Erica inside the Mansion and they lock her up, laughing at her, nailing the door and leaving Erica alone up to her luck. As Erica thought, now is up to her find out what happened to Angie and explore the dark, abandoned house. After Erica attempts to open some doors in the foyer, she hears the voice of an unknown man at that moment (Nathaniel Crowes ) who asks Erica what's her name and what she's doing in the house. Erica asks the voice for a way out of the house, the voice negates to give a way out and spawns a Chomper in front of Erica, she defeats it and starts to explore the Mansion . Soon, Erica meets Keaton, a lonely boy's ghost trapped inside the house, he says Erica that if she wants to hangout, let him know because he knows the place inside out. Later Erica founds Asa and Edith , a pair of siblings discussing for which one of them is taller, Erica asks them if they have saw Angie, Asa mentions that if she was here "the bad people" must gotten her. After talking with the siblings, Keaton reappears and tells Erica that to be able of leaving the mansion, she must defeat "the bad people" the four Crowes disciples and then she'll be able to leave. Between working solving puzzles and meeting some of the ghosts trapped in the house, Erica finds Victor, who's in charge of making all the creatures for the manor. When Victor learns that Erica is the one who is killing his creatures, he proceeds to attacks her. Erica manages to defeat him but Victor warns her that his "brother and sisters" will be more troublesome and she can welcome the despair, Erica only takes his key and goes on her job. After confronting Victor, Erica meets Elijah Price, he informs her that the man that has been speaking to her is Crowes, "the master of the house" and also warns her to don't believe what he says and anyone here really, Elijah then vanishes laughing at her. Erica enters the Hunting Room where Crowes talks her again and realizes Erica is looking for her friend Angie. After solving a few puzzles, Keaton reappears and asks Erica what's the deal about her friend Angie, Erica realizes Keaton was spying on her but she tells him anything about Angie anyway, and last he says she must do all the work by morning or she'll become the next ghost. Later, Erica enters the Ballroom where she finds Constance, at first she shows her a bit of kindness but Erica overwhelms her patience and Constance proceeds to attack her. When Constance is upon death, she says Erica she has no ideas with what she's dealing with and that the master has a greater plan for all of them. After Erica defeats Constance, she makes her way into Floor 3 where she finds a man named Evan , the ghost of a loving husband who was murdered and separated from his wife Hannah . Erica offers Evan to give Hannah a message from him if she sees her, he says Erica to please tell Hannah he loves her and that he's sorry. Erica founds Hannah at a staircase and gives her Evan's message. Erica asks Hannah if she knows where to find a "witch", Hannah says no, but she tells Erica about who is Lucian and that he murdered Evan and herself, Hannah says Erica that if she finds him she may get some answers, she thanks Erica again and disappears. When Crowes has the opportunity to talk Erica once more, he offers her a deal, if she stops altering order and killing his disciples he will allow her to leave the house unharmed with Angie, Erica exclaims how she can trust him, Crowes responds she shouldn't trust him and anyone, but this is the best option she got right now. When Erica reaches the rooftop, Keaton frantically appears saying Erica she can't trust Crowes and that he has seen it a hundred times, clock strikes noon and the people trapped becomes ghost, she can't stop fighting now. Erica realizes Keaton said morning not noon, she finds out that all this time Keaton was trying to get her killed, that's why said she had to fight those "things" until one of them kills her and she get stuck there with him. Keaton says being dead doesn't suck unless there's someone to spend it with. Erica fearful and angry, yells Keaton to get away from her and leave her alone, Keaton then vanishes leaving Erica at her own. Erica finally finds Lucian killing time on his workshop. Erica begins talking to him saying she does not want to fight him, Lucian responds that is to late for that now, Erica then tries to talk him about the deal she had with Crowes, but Lucian pays no mind to what she's trying to explain him exclaiming she plays funny tricks, but he is smarter than Erica thinks. Erica and Lucian begin to lose patience for each other and both end fighting. After Erica kills Lucian, she gets out of his workshop only to find Crowes enraged saying her both had a deal, Erica exclaims she never agreed but now she's ready to stop fighting, Crowes upset asks her if she considers him a fool and cancels his offer to Erica. Then a lock safe containing an Amethyst Gemstone opens in front of Erica, as she approaches the lock safe to grab the gemstone, a trap door opens beneath her and she falls to the Butcher Room on the basement. In the butcher room on the basement, Erica meets Sarah. Sarah tells her in life she worked for Master Crowes as one of his servants, Erica asks her why is Crowes collecting all the ghost inside the house, Sarah tells her that Crowes, Isobelle, Lucian and the others began to do rituals (probably to give Crowes eternal life or another unknown purpose). When the townspeople found out about that, they invaded the house to drag him outside, hanging Crowes from the old oak. Sarah saw the whole thing. Erica then asks her how did Crowes came back from death, Sarah explains to her that Isobelle (who was unknown to Erica at that moment) is a very skilled witch, she and the others made a ritual in an attempt to resurrect him, they managed to brought Crowes back in spirit but not in body, and at a cost. All of them became cursed, condemned to live forever and carrying an horrible dead-like appearance. The Ritual will be complete when 100 souls have been collected, But until then, all of the ghosts will remain trapped in the house. Sarah then vanishes. Now that Erica knows who is the next person she must kill to break the spell and get out of the mansion , she proceeds to exit the butcher room and go on her hunt. Erica makes her way into the upper west side of the mansion, In the museum Crowes and Erica discuss, Erica says she knows now all about him, he won't show himself because he does not have a self, Crowes responds she doesn't know ho is he and has no idea from what he is capable of; Erica says she's not impressed and he only spends his time making empty threats and saying she can't beat Victor, Constance or Lucian, But he can't beat her, the wrong teenage girl got locked on his house tonight. Crowes does not say anything and disappears. When Erica arrives to the attic for the first time, Keaton appears in an attempt to recover Erica's trust by saying her he totally regrets fro trying to get her killed earlier and now she can trust him, Erica exclaims she will never trust him again and asks him to leave her alone. After a long night of being solving puzzles and fighting all kinds of creatures, Erica finally enters Isobelle's Lair. When Isobelle saw Erica, she said her that Crowes informed her she would be coming to kill her, Erica says she preferred not to, but that's how this place "works" Erica says. A surprised Isobelle asks Erica who let her in and why is she tormenting her, Erica responds who let her in and says "she can thank him for what happen next." Erica confronts Isobelle. When Isobelle is dying she mentions the name "Nathaniel" and asks it to protect and save her upon death, Erica then takes her key and leaves Isobelle's Lair. On the foyer, Crowes says Erica must be very proud of herself, Erica blames him for all what happened, he says she's maybe right about that, but anyway Isobelle is now dead and she is free to leave now. Erica says Isobelle mentioned the name "Nathatniel" she asks him if that's his full name "Nathaniel Crowes" he responds "At your service". Erica then asks him if Isobelle loved him, he affirms she loved him as much as any woman, he supposes. Erica exclaims Crowes she hate what he forced her to do tonight. Crowes says if she seeks for retribution, he will be waiting on the tombs..... with Angie. Erica affirms he is lying and even if Angie was here she would be free now because Isobelle's spell is broken. Before Crowes leaves the chat, he says he has some little magic left and he has never lied to Erica. Erica proceeds to open the door to Crowes lair when Keaton appears one last time to talk her. Keaton says she wanted to know how he died, he tells Erica he didn't die in the house and that he has nothing to do with the mansion or Crowes. Keaton tells her he was goofing around one night and he fell into a construction pit, and "Done. End of story". Erica, surprised, says to Keaton "why is he in here," he says to Erica that he was bored, and at least there was people to talk here. But when he got inside he got trapped too, but not 100% trapped, that's why he can go anywhere in the house. Keaton thanks her for breaking the spell and he says the other ghost have already gone on, that means Erica is now able to leave the house. Keaton asks her why she does not leave, Erica says she needs to know the truth. He warns her that Crowes does not have Angie. (He's lying.) Erica sadly says that lying is something he knows all about, "right?" and she then enters Crowes Lair. As Erica approaches the old oak, Crowes shows up saying he knew Erica would come. Erica furious asks him where is Angie, Crowes plays dumb and the he affirms Erica has"enjoyed" the night and she's not the same girl who got trapped in here 12 hours ago. Erica says she has enjoyed absolutely nothing about the night, Crowes then says it's fair enough and he wants to end all this as quickly as possible, both begin fighting. A few moments later of being in fight with Crowes, he knocks her down and he saw the opportunity to throw an Energy Orb at her in an attempt to kill Erica. Keaton appeared and bravely stepped between the Orb and her, stopping it from reaching Erica. Keaton says Erica to run and get away because he can't hold it from much longer, holding the orb, which ends up consuming Keaton, killing him in the act. Again. Crowes happily tells Erica he has been waiting for a long time to dispose of Keaton, he then says her to don't tell him she's sad after what he did her. Erica furiously says Crowes Keaton was her friend and she then proceeds to attack him. Erica manages to defeat Nathaniel Crowes. He, terrified of death says he's not done yet and there still so many thingsto do, he feels sorry for his plans and "life", Erica asks him what life because he's been dead since he was strung up from the old oak and it's time to accept he is dead. Crowes disintegrates screaming NO, making clear she has survived the night and now is able to leave the mansion. And finally who Erica was looking for shows up. Angie (who apparently doesn't know she's dead) appears to Erica, but now as a ghost. Angie surprised of seeing Erica says she thought that was her, but she (Erica) looks different. Erica tells her it's been a rough night, Angie tells Erica she was right about the mansion and asks her to go and explore it along her. Erica (demolished physically and mentally) says to Angie she can't and she's sorry for making her going into the house,Angie responds saying her to please don't be a crybaby, but she will go ahead and then asks Erica to catch her up as she runs through a door and disappears. Erica (sadly and relieved) says she will catch her up as she sees Angie leaving Crowes Lair. When morning finally comes Brooke and Lexie return to the manor to retrieve Erica, while they are walking towards the front door Lexie asks Brooke if she thinks Erica is dead, Brooke responds she probably spent the whole night crying against the front door. When they reopen the door, Erica frantically comes out, Lexie exclaims Erica what a way to overreact if they told her they'd be back, Brooke then asks Erica what's her problem. Erica furiously turns back and gives Brooke a big punch right on her face, Erica then walks away of the house and her face gives a big and relieved smile. Gallery IMG_0388.JPG|Erica outside the mansion a.jpg|Erica's Face Erica Render face.jpg|Erica Face Render Scared Erica.png|Scared Erica Erica with Fireaxe.PNG|Erica wielding the Fire Axe in the game trailer Erica Remastered.JPG|Erica remastered by Ivan Miya Erica and House remastered.JPG|Erica remastered on a room by Ivan Miya Erica smiling to evan.png|Erica smiling erica in the ballroom.png|Erica in the Ballroom Erica in the reflecting pool.png|Erica on the Reflecting Pool Erica in lucian's workshop.png|Erica in Lucian's Workshop Erica looking at Isobelle.png|Erica looking at Isobelle on her Lair Erica relieved for finishing the night.png|Erica relaxed after defeating Crowes Erica in the game.PNG|Erica in the game Erica destroying a creature.PNG|Erica killing a Creature Erica's Expresions.jpg|Erica's face expresions Erica's Poses.jpg|Erica's Poses TML_Erica_poses_01.jpg|Other Erica's Poses Erica Evolution.jpg|Erica's Evolution through the Game Erica turnaround.png|Erica turnaround Trivia . Erica's natural hair color is brown, she dyed her hair red followed by a "shortcut that is very dark Tinkerbell" she says. . Erica is shown on all the game icons of Til Morning's Light. . Erica's smartphone is an Amazon Fire Phone. . Both Erica's necklace stone and eye color are green. . Erica hates chemistry. . Erica is the only character which doesn't have a drawing on the journal. .According to The Private Blog of Erica Page, Erica's birthday is probably on May 1st. See Also . Til Morning's Light . Characters . Bosses Category:Characters